


吻我骗子 番外一 吻我，白痴

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 该本非本人创作，微博@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 22





	吻我骗子 番外一 吻我，白痴

**Author's Note:**

> 该本非本人创作，微博@抱走你的小可爱

番外一: 吻我,白痴

“嗯…嗯…啊……”

粗重的喘息声绵绵不绝。我止不住兴奋的呻吟，拥抱着凯斯的肩膀，然而汗津津的身体使我险些抱不住他。

“哈……”  
我为了抱住他不得不用力，甚至在他肩膀上抓出了抓痕，结果手还是直接滑了下来。刹那间，凯斯发出了深深的喘息，紧抿着嘴唇双眼无神地看着我，我伸出胳膊抱住他的脖子，与他热烈地唇舌交缠。

凯斯进一步加快了身下的动作，不断地在我身体里撞击，我被迫再一次放开了他，剧烈的冲撞下我仅仅能够维持身体的稳定。但凯斯似乎也已经到达了极限，终于停了下来，将一股浓稠的精水释放在了我身体的最深处。

“哈……”  
我喘出一口气，浑身剧烈地颤抖着，仿佛一下子失去了浑身的力气，只有眼睛还能勉强获取外界的信息。凯斯从背后抱住我，嘴唇紧紧贴着我的耳朵、肩膀和脖子细细地亲吻着。与此同时，他的手慢慢摸了摸我的肚子，就像在确认他刚才向我体内倾泻的体液一样。

“似乎还能再做一次。”  
虽然有些勉强，但他却厚脸皮地提出了建议。才刚做了几次又想要，你的意图还能更明显一点吗？我这么想着。另一方面，不等我回答，凯斯没有移动身体，而是向下伸出了手。当巨大而炽热的手抓住那个地方的一瞬间，我不自觉地闭上了眼睛，发出了深深的叹息:“啊……”

凯斯熟练地磨蹭着我，牙齿咬在我颤抖的肩膀上。我的身体再一次炙热了起来，但唯独那个地方一点力气都没有。凯斯有些失望，眨了眨眼睛，忽然他在我身后轻声笑了:  
“为什么这么小？”

我一时没能理解他的意思，不知不觉地回头看了看他。看到凯斯愉悦的笑容，我瞬间红了脸，感到害羞的同时脸上火辣辣的。我知道凯斯在戏弄我，但我的自尊心不允许我继续沉默下去，我故意板着脸大声对他说:

“我这是平均大小，是你们太大了！”  
“你们？”

凯斯的笑容突然凝固了，顿时他咬牙切齿地说道:“你是在拿我和你的前男友比吗?”这话不知怎么的让人感觉兴奋不已，在我心里泛起了涟漪，接着我赶紧否认了:

“不是那个意思，是一般的尺寸都是我这样，你去上厕所就会发现的。”

凯斯沉默着思考了一会，看起来似乎相信了我的话，但又感到苦恼一般，发呆的他终于开了口:  
“以后不要在外面用卫生间了。”

你现在有没有意识到你是在强词夺理呢？我无话可说，只是看着他，凯斯向我伸出手，轻柔地把我压在身下，他在上方向我压了下来，双唇重合，我接受了他的吻。他的唇从我的唇游走到脖子，接着又到了耳朵上，最后凯斯把牙齿立在我的耳廓上，不痛不痒地问道:  
“你什么时候能对我做那些?”

这又是什么意思？  
我没听明白，只是眨了眨眼睛。凯斯不满地撅着嘴看着我，神色凝重，我后知后觉地瞪大了眼睛。  
“嗯……”  
忽然想起我那些不自然的谎言，慌张得说话都结结巴巴了，那都是几年前的事了，怎么还记得，真希望你能忘掉这些。

顿时凯斯的脸变得僵硬，然后又低下头吻了我，周围飘着属于他的甜美香气。我虽然很兴奋，但另一方面也因为其他原因而心跳加速。

“嗯…那个，这个游戏，可以不做吗？”

老实说我只是享受着现在和凯斯做爱的这种程度就已经很满足了，但是看着凯斯的表情就知道不能就这么算了，他用可怕的目光盯着我，咬着牙说道:

“你的意思是说可以和别人做，却不想和我做吗？”  
“当然不是…当然要做！嗯……为什么不做呢。”

我也不知道怎么就那么急切地答应了他。尽管如此，面对凯斯怀疑的目光，我还是小心地摸索着回答:

“因为需要准备……还有要买的东西。”  
“我不想用其他男人的东西。”

听了我的回答，凯斯的表情才稍稍放松了一些，然而当他再次开口:“那你什么时候准备好?”

我尽可能装作若无其事地回答:“明天?”

哎呀，似乎有太些高估自己了。  
我后悔莫及，但为时已晚。凯斯温柔地摸了摸我的头，笑了笑:“我很期待。”

不要这样，拜托了。  
我面如死灰地在心里默哀着，却不忍心说出口。后面塞进了凯斯再一次硬挺起来的生殖器，刚刚被开拓过的后穴很轻易地接纳了他。

“哈，哈……”  
我紧张地闭上眼睛，但心中充满了对明天的恐惧。

——————————————————

第二天  
看着蔚蓝的天空，我绝望了。看着蜻蜓那么自由地飞在天上，仿佛世上所有让人烦恼的事都与它们无关，这对于努力生活的人来说，不是很失礼吗？我内心感到内疚但是又无奈地祈祷着:“只要凯斯不会死，我就把他的头轻轻地、非常轻微地撞在某个地方，只要能让他消除昨晚的记忆就好。”

只要你能忘了几年前我说过的话。  
我正在认真地祈祷，正好听到手机铃声，确认号码后发现来电人是“凯斯”，突然觉得背脊发冷。接通了电话:

“喂，为什么这么久才接电话？”  
凯斯突然问道，不等我回答他就轻松地接着说:  
“吃过午饭了吗？没出什么事吧？”

“哦，有很久吗？为什么突然打了电话？”  
是在期待着什么吗？

电话那头的他笑了出来:  
“没有吗？我可是一直忍着想要马上回去的冲动，可惜下午有个重要的会议，实在走不开啊。”  
凯斯似乎真的感到很遗憾，我不动声色地咽下了一口的唾沫，他又试探地问我:  
“准备好了吗？”

原来你打电话是为了确认。我意识到再也不能逃避现实了。  
“哦…现在正准备要出去了，斯宾瑞正在睡午觉。”

凯斯的语气听起来再甜蜜不过了:  
“我很期待你的表现。”

说了几句后，我挂断了电话，但却记不起来到底说了些什么。因为我为了解决即将到来的这一无法避免的难题而傻了一番。这时能够请求帮助的人寥寥无几，万般无奈下我不顾羞愧地给乔什打了电话。

“喂，延雨？最近过得好吗？”  
他总是用这样令人愉快的语气打招呼。我先说了几句形式上的问候语，然后再说出准备好的话。当然，这是在进行两次深呼吸，谈论毫无意义的天气，并发出几声叹息声之后。  
“嗯…所以，我想买一些道具，我在想你是否对这方面有些了解。”

“道具？什么道具？”  
乔什若无其事地问道。我羞愧不已，用一只手捂住了脸，脸上羞红的热度透过皮肤传到了手心。然而非常幸运，乔什听懂了我话里的意思。  
“啊，那些用品的话，对不起，我几乎没有这种爱好。”

我反而为自己觉得丢脸，于是更加绝望了。但随后乔什提出了解决方案:  
“或许你可以给丹尼打个电话？他一定比较了解这些。”

被乔什意想不到的话吓了一跳，但目前似乎也没有比这更好的办法了。我在心里又反问了自己一遍: 用这样的理由把丹尼叫出来真的没问题吗？

当我在脑海里想象着丹尼冷静的脸并地拒绝我时，乔什给我出了个主意:  
如果你答应丹尼为达林买些什么作为回礼的话，我想他一定会答应的。

——————————————————

丹尼两小时后就出现在了约定的地点。  
在一间商店里。

转过头来，我听到了开门声，微微一笑，推开有夹子的玻璃门走进来的丹尼顶着一头蓬松的金发、穿着发白的牛仔裤和白色t恤。t恤的一边有一些小灰色污点，打电话时他说他正在给门厅重新抹水泥，看来是水泥的痕迹，真不愧是家里的顶梁柱啊。

但是，当他出现在现场的瞬间，服务员们就通通屏住呼吸，呆呆地看着丹尼。那个男人就算是披着麻袋也能性感得要命。我在心里想。

当在店里转了一圈的丹尼和我的视线相遇，他就大步流星地朝我走了过来。我仰视着比我高5英寸的他，对他打招呼:  
“好久不见，丹尼，过得好吗？”

“哈……”他像个漏气的气球一样开了腔，说个不停。带着憔悴的表情，在我身边抱怨了一会的丹尼开口了:  
“所以这次要搞什么花样呢？”

“嗯…就是这样。”  
我羞得避开视线小声嘀咕。  
“一些道具什么的……”

“比如捆绑之类的？”

“啊?”  
当我疑惑地抬起头时，丹尼皱着眉头说道:  
“你要整晚做这些吗？是什么都得你来做，还是直接让皮特曼把你捆起来随便他怎么折腾？”

“不，不。当然不是。”  
虽然我慌张地否认了，但丹尼会怎么想呢？会打心底里小看我吧。不料，丹尼笑了，可我却无话可说了。  
“哦，那个，所以…我想让你推荐一下…”  
我羞得连说出一句完整的话都做不到，低着头，满脸火烧火燎的样子，看起来很不知所措。

丹尼看着我头晕目眩的样子，突然转过身去，他大步走到收银台，毫不犹豫地提起为顾客准备的篮子，然后在陈列的物品的展示柜之间停在了一个大大的柜子前面，开始胡乱地往篮子里堆放物品。

我惊讶得眨了眨眼睛，那么多？  
他装满了一个相当大的篮子，最后拿出了一本杂志。然后向我转过身给我看封面上他用手指着的地方，上面写着“最新推出的XX用品用法”。

他做完这些，放心地走到收银台，我慌忙跟在后面。员工一边计算，一边清点着篮子里的物品。过了两遍账，我才出示了信用卡。工作人员急忙拿出一个袋子，要把这些物品装起来。

丹尼掏出了篮里装着的两件东西:  
“这个另外装。”  
丹尼把那个塑料袋自然地挂在了手腕上，若无其事地低头看着我，脸上挂着有些戏谑的笑容，像在问我有什么不满吗似的。我只是尴尬地笑了笑。

“欢迎下次光临。”  
职员红着脸打招呼，丹尼只是点了点头。我急忙走出门，等候已久的警卫们立即赶到了我身边，我拒绝了他们的帮忙，提着东西径直上了车。

坐到座位上才感到扑通扑通直跳的心稍稍平复下来。这时才想起来问坐在后面的丹尼要去哪里，也就是说，我想送他些什么以此作为回报。丹尼不屑一顾地扬了扬手里的东西作为回答:

他手里拿着无数颗钻石镶嵌的猫项圈回家了。

——————————————————

一天过得这么快还是第一次。我坐立不安地在家里走来走去，又坐在地毯上和斯宾瑞打发时间，我总是低头看手表，急得孩子好几次抓住我的胳膊摇晃着，试图引起注意。

“哦，对不起，斯宾塞。”  
我把孩子小小的身体抱了起来，在他脸上亲了一下，斯宾塞可能觉得痒，咯咯地笑了。当我不由自主地微笑时，忽然产生一种奇怪的感觉，不自主地转过身去，凯斯正站在那里与我对视，我和斯宾塞的互动是在那之后，立刻全身就僵住了。  
凯斯似乎完全不知道我的反应，他利落地迈开双腿朝我们走来。

“我回来了。”  
他亲吻了我，亲热地说着，然后从我的手臂上把斯宾塞抱走。斯宾塞被高高的举起来，高兴地大笑着。  
凯斯非常温柔地看着斯宾塞，在他脸上小心翼翼地吻着。最后，抱紧了孩子的他向我伸出了手。我拉着他的手从座位上站了起来。  
两眼对视的瞬间，看到凯斯眼中充满了期待，我瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

吃完晚饭，我借口哄斯宾塞先睡觉，离开了座位。  
我还需要更多的时间来做心理准备。但是斯宾塞很快就开始哭闹了，孩子从来没有这么早就上床睡觉，于是大声哭闹，我只能想尽办法哄着他睡觉，尽管孩子再如何吵闹也还是昏昏沉沉地快要睡着。

在他还没来得及做坏事之前，凯斯就打开门进来了，似乎是很自然地确认了斯宾塞睡着之后，抱着我的腰把我拉了过来，凯斯把头埋进我颈间深呼吸。

“现在到卧室来吗?”  
像蜂蜜一样甜蜜的话语使我不由自主地咽了咽口水，在那一瞬间我想要逃跑，但似乎被察觉到这一点，凯斯马上抱住了我，他笑嘻嘻的笑容挂在脸上，而我却笑不出来。

凯斯抱着我稳稳当当的地走向卧室。把我放在床上，凯斯轻轻地吻了我一下，然后起身问道:  
“好了，现在我该怎么做?”

这个男人难道没有做过这样的事吗?  
我紧张地望着他，也是，世界上不会有人能够得到允许对凯斯做出这样无礼的举动。但对于我来说，凯斯的反应也是“荒唐”的，即使有点生疏，也不至于完全不清楚吧。

手心里大汗淋漓，我把手掌轻轻地搓在床单上，故意大胆地开了口:  
“你先躺下，把所有衣服都脱了。”  
“好的。”

他真是毫不犹豫，为了表现自己的期待，动作迅速得似乎在1秒内就全部脱掉了。我还没来得及说话，他已经躺在床上了。  
“然后呢?”

我小心翼翼地开口，以免声音颤抖。  
“等一下。”

杂志已经背得滚瓜烂熟，不要太紧张，泰然处之就好了。我这么安慰自己。  
我装作不知道，拿出手铐，但转过身就出现了失误，手铐从手上掉了下来。

“啊！”  
发出一声感叹，急忙捡起手铐。刹那间，自信感就消失得无影无踪。

凯斯慢悠悠地抬起头，悠闲地看着我，甚至露出微笑。  
我在想干脆用手铐把他的手拷在床垫上然后逃跑算了。当然，如果那样做，我将无法承受后面的事情发展，所以我并没有付出实际行动。

现实的我迈出颤抖的脚步，再次奔向了床，手里拿着手铐。还是咬牙做吧。  
我为了掩盖颤抖而压低声音低声耳语。凯斯把眼睛眯了起来。我一看就知道他已经被我引诱了，因为凯斯的兴奋直接进入了我的眼睛。  
凯斯爽快地伸出双手，我本想戴上手铐，但又把它摔在了他的胸前。

“哦，有点意思。”  
当凯斯说完这些话时，他好像成了罪犯一样，直接拿起手铐铐在自己的一只手腕上，剩下的一只手我给他拷上了。  
凯斯的信息素的气味明显更重了。我一怔神儿，接下来要做什么呢?

好不容易动了动脑，重新回忆起了所学的东西，不仅看了视频，还仔细阅读了杂志。完美的预习勉强增强了自信心，为了回应凯斯的期待。这时，凯斯突然问道:  
“就这样就完了？”

“额……”我口吃得慌。

凯斯继续说着轻飘飘的话:  
“像这样的玩具，只要稍微花点心思就能马上解开，你不会绑在床上吗?”

真糟糕。  
但我后知后觉。我手忙脚乱，怎么办，先给他解开再重新绑起来吗？

我再次开口:  
“等一下。”

脑子里杂乱无章，准备要做的顺序也想不起来了，还是先把那个解开吧，然后固定在头上……等一下，这张床不是没有地方固定吗?叫我绑在哪里啊?靠近客厅床头有个汽灯?要不要换个位置?要先确认一下距离吗?可是在这过程中突然提出换个地方这像话吗?我没见过那样的情侣。

坐在宽阔的床上，目光呆滞无所去，凝视着我的凯斯开口了:  
“你不愿意吗?”

“啊…什么?”  
我又一次口吃，看到他的眉头紧皱了一下。

我该怎么说呢？说我找不着头绪？只是反复张开嘴又闭上，凯斯耐心地等待着，可是过了很久也说不出话来。最后他叹了口气。  
“知道了，把这个解开吧。”

我顿时吃惊地看着他。凯斯似乎已经失去了兴趣，神情沮丧地站了起来。我迫不及待地开口说:  
“不是…没有不想…”

“钥匙在哪?”  
凯斯打断了我的话，似乎被他说中了，我犹豫不定，把头偏到了一边。他径直下床，打开抽屉，拿出了钥匙。

我焦急地望着他转过身去的结实背脊。怎么办呢？他好像误会了。现在对他说可以继续吗？但是凯斯好像已经没了兴致，反而感到厌烦了，不是吗?

“你不想跟我做，是吗？”  
面对突如其来的提问，我不禁抬起了头，过了一会儿眼睛里感到有些酸痛。一转眼，凯斯已经穿上了搭在椅子上的睡衣。

哈，想叹气的他静静地问:  
“你就那么讨厌吗？”

虽然我摇了摇头，但他似乎并不相信，凯斯接着说:  
“我不会再强求你了。”

凯斯还是不知道我的想法。  
“你不想和我做这些，我知道了。”

既不是讽刺，也不是失望，只是好像在陈述事实似的语气。这当然不是事实，但是凯斯已经确信了这一点，我想不出辩解的话，只是听见他向我低头说:  
“休息吧，不要勉强了。”

凯斯摸了摸我的脸，吻了我的嘴唇。他对我还是如此亲热，但却使我更加困惑。事情没有朝我的想象的路线走，但无论如何，结果都让我如愿以偿了。凯斯不会再向我要求这种游戏。虽然依旧拥抱了我，但我听着什么都没有做就睡着的凯斯的呼吸声，不知怎么的，心里一阵发酸。

天亮时，凯斯已经去上班了。我吓得看了一下时间，顿时泄气了，因为凌晨才睡着，所以睡过头了。这样看来，在不到4个小时的睡眠时间里，我感觉不仅头晕目眩，而且心里也不舒服。呆呆地坐在床上，听到轻微的敲门声，接着查尔斯打开了门:

“您起床了吗？”

“Daddy！”

一个小男孩从查尔斯的腿中间穿过他的身体并大喊大叫，因此查尔斯停下了脚步。斯宾瑞一晃一晃地跑过来，看到他在地板上滚来滚去的样子，我赶紧下床把孩子扶起来。在他软软的脸吻了一下，孩子马上笑了，面对面地拥抱了我。默默地注视着我们的查尔斯开口了。  
“您一会儿怎么用餐？需要拿到卧室吗？”

斯宾瑞歪着头想了想，他除了想要一杯红茶，并没有什么特别想吃。我们将需要一杯红茶和饼干上添加布丁的请求告诉了查尔斯，但是查尔斯推着装满水果和沙拉、面包和油炸食品的购物车回来了。

“皮特曼先生说这些都是您今天要吃完的。”

留下嘱咐他就离开了房间。看着这些食物，不吃实在是说不过去，就顺口塞了进去，但是感觉不到有多好吃。结果好不容易吃到三分之二的时候，午饭时间已经过去了。

一直玩得很认真的斯宾塞到了下午开始打瞌睡。我也疲惫不堪，把孩子带到床上并排躺着睡着了。

突然从睡梦中醒来，发现屋子里一片黑暗。刚睡醒还迷迷糊糊的我发现旁边空荡荡的地方瞬间出现了一个人的身影。慌忙回过头去的时候，却和在那里的男人对视了一下，就像松了一口气似的出声:  
“凯斯。”  
我叫出了他的名字，凯斯坐在床边的椅子上，不经意地看着我。什么时候开始在那里的？我感到惊讶，凯斯首先打开话匣子:  
“斯宾塞到房间跟你一起玩了。”

对于松了一口气的我来说，他说了些无关紧要的话。  
“今天玩的开心吗？”

“啊……嗯。”我不好意思地点了点头。  
“对不起，我没有听到你回来的声音，发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么事。比起这个，我有更好奇的事情。”  
我突然感到莫名的一阵心慌。凯斯从座位上站了起来，我看着他像往常一样大步朝桌子走去。那上面放着几本小册子和几件东西。我看了看着它们，望着朝我走来的凯斯，不知不觉地屏住了我的不安。

他走到床边，并在我面前扔下一堆杂志。当我看到这些杂志被扔在床上一边发出笨重的声音一边展开时，我立刻睁大了眼睛。凯斯的声音在我头上响起:  
“告诉我这些都是什么。”

当然不能说。昨天看得那么认真的杂志就这么被丢得乱七八糟已经是莫大的耻辱了。我看过这么多吗？想到这里，我不禁有些犹豫，抬起了头，凯斯的眼神尖锐得让人感到刺痛，看来不得不全部交代了。我咽了咽唾沫，好不容易才开了口:

“你看过了吗？觉得怎么样，这些……”  
我说出了意料之外的一句话，赶紧住口，可是凯斯的表情并没有变化。  
“是斯宾塞在看。”

“什么？！”  
霎时间我几乎要晕倒，面如死灰地大叫道，然而凯斯只是皱着眉头继续对我说:

“准确地说，是他在玩这个游戏。说是在床底的柜子里发现的。”

“斯宾塞看到这些书了？全部？”

“幸好看到的只有这本书。”

凯斯拿起写着“道具的使用方法”的一本书，小册子上密密麻麻地记录了各种用具的用法，幸运的是没有刊登实际使用方法的照片。

“呼……”  
我放声地松了口气，看着这样的我的凯斯又说道:  
“好了，现在给我解释一下。”  
我又屏住了呼吸，就那样在脑海里继续重复着他的话。

凯斯说:“不是不想跟我做吗，为什么又把这些书放在家里？为什么要看这些书？”

不是不做吗?  
凯斯从心底里感到不愉快。我又哑口无言了，充满怀疑的目光让我难以开口。虽然想要解除凯斯对我的误会，可那并不容易。  
不然我怎么会拖到现在呢。

突然想起当初说那些谎话的理由，突然感到很悲伤，我也不知道怎么回事，勃然大怒:  
“我也努力过想让你满意，但我从没有没有做，我能怎么办？”

“什么？”  
凯斯双眉紧促地盯着我，我自暴自弃地说:

“我没有做过这样的事。之前只是编造的谎话，为了满足你我只能练习呀，你看起来那么期待的样子。”

“……”

好像是在想什么似的，一直沉默的他开口了:  
“你没做过吗?”  
平时那么机敏的男人为什么偏偏现在变得这么笨呢?我忍不住直说了。  
“没做过。”

“你没做过？跟别的男人？”

“我跟你是第一次。”

凯斯发呆地看着我，好像我的话给了他多大的打击一样。他张开嘴，却说不出话，闭上嘴，打开，再次紧闭。过了好长一段时间，凯斯难以置信地问:

“没做过？这太不像话了，我以前问你的时候你没有否认。”

我突然火冒三丈，直接对他发火了:  
“你傻吗？那么明显的谎话！”

“你说我傻？”  
凯斯也生气了。  
“等等，难道你说谎了吗?为什么事到如今才说实话，你一直都在骗我？”

我实话实说:  
“如果我说我没有经验的话，你会失望的。”

突然眼角发热起来，我粗暴地揉了揉眼睛，然后又抬头看着他，但凯斯的表情依然很茫然。  
“你说你是第一次，但又怎么能做得这么好?”

我的脸顿时烧红了。

“我有过女朋友，当时我还没有变成omega，跟你是我第一次跟男人做。”

不知为什么凯斯看起来很震惊。当然，我知道在他眼里我像个怪人，因为多年前他曾被我吓得面目狰狞。

凯斯又变得沉默了，是对我很失望吗？我不知道昨天一整天我究竟做了什么，拼命地找那些不像话的视频来学习，还阅读各种杂志……

过了好一会儿，凯斯问道:  
“一开始就想着那么做吗?太不像话了，那都是演戏吗?”

我看着面前的男人说:  
“你觉得我像个优秀的演员吗?那为什么不让我在电影里担任主演呢?你一定会大赚一笔，不是吗?”

不断的猜测和怀疑使我很恼火，我以此来讽刺他，但在一片混乱中，凯斯还是冷静地做出了回答:  
“那不行。”

当我开口说:“有什么不行的，就只是觉得心里不太舒服而已。”时，凯斯咬了牙说道:  
“你是在跟我说，你要跟别人拍床戏吗?你敢这么做?”

“.........”  
我还是无话可说了，一想到他就火冒三丈，见他咬紧牙关的样子不知道在想些什么，心里犹豫了很久才开口说:  
“当然了！”

凯斯愤怒地在房间里走来走去，似乎感到很焦虑，突然他驻足蹙眉:  
“到底哪里出了问题?”

我什么话也没说，不过你要是告诉我这是我的错，我还会生气的，我的心情还没有平复下来。  
似乎在内心反省了一下，凯斯神经质地捋了捋头发:  
“还有吗?”我明白他在说我对他说谎的事。

虽然终于有机会对他坦白一切，但我一时什么都想不起来，我摇了摇头。

“没有，现在。”  
“真的没有。”  
我再次强调，凯斯发出“呼…”的一声，屏住呼吸问我:

“近十年没做了，你没有性欲吗？”在凯斯看来这是理所当然的。我没有否认他的话。  
“你迟早会这么认为的。”  
刹那间，凯斯眯了下眼睛。

这是天性吗？我想我心里知道答案。  
脸烧得火辣辣的，你是想说作为omega的我太淫乱吗?

“只是没跟别人做而已，我会自己做。”  
“难道你以前不是因为喜欢这事才做的吗?”凯斯的神情有些戏谑。  
突然想起被遗忘了的往事，心里顿时有些情感难以抑制。

“那时候…”  
在紧张的气氛之间我向他坦白了。  
“我只想和我想要的人做。”

与不喜欢的人度过一个夜晚有什么意义呢?  
突然这么想并说完这些话的时候，一言不发的凯斯开了口:  
“那是个什么样的家伙?”

“周围凯斯信息素的香味弥漫开来，看到他明显生气的样子，我不禁笑了出来:  
“也有可能是女人。”

凯斯却没有笑，只是眯着眼睛看着我，又问我:  
“那我更正一下，你想要的垃圾是谁?”

虽然我不知道该不该受到“淫乱”、“垃圾”这样的攻击，但凯斯说出这样粗俗的话本身就是最大的攻击。我好不容易开口了:  
“我不知道他是不是喜欢我。”

“如果你知道，你会跟他在一起吗?  
凯斯无言以对地唉声叹气。  
他说:“我真的不敢相信，我差点儿就把你让给了那个人。”

“为什么?”

“不知道吗？这还用问？”基斯用意味深长的眼神暧昧地略过我的身体。  
“谁不会因为和你睡过一觉而迷恋上你的身体呢？”

我很久才明白过来，然后气得满脸通红:  
“你是说，不管我是跟谁做过，你都觉得他们会像你想的这样？”

“你不是说只和我做过吗? 但是你已经做得像我误解的那样熟练了。”

我实在忍无可忍，怒气一触即发，憋足了气，大声喊叫起来:  
“当然了！因为我喜欢你！听懂了吗?我想要的垃圾就是你，凯斯·奈特·皮特曼！”

凯斯吓得眨了眨眼睛，刚才还在微笑的他紧闭着双唇。

“我？”  
“没错！”  
“从一开始？”  
“从一开始！”

看着凯斯发愣的脸，我像连珠炮一样把累积下来的话语一股脑说了出来:  
“如果和暗恋了几年的人睡觉都能不兴奋，那你算什么。你和我做的时候一开始就很兴奋，经验比我丰富百倍，你为什么还要这样？不分青红皂白地向我散发信息素引诱我。”

凯斯第一次露出了惊慌的表情，让这个高傲的男人哑口无言是件很可笑的事，但奇怪的是他大惊失色到这种程度。原以为他会对我发脾气，但他似乎受到了打击，脸上带着激动的表情。

“凯斯？”  
我疑惑地叫出他的名字。凯斯用一只手捂住嘴，目不转睛地盯着我看。这是凯斯第一次做出这种表情。我惊慌地望着他，却好一阵子没有动静，他短叹了一口气，就像突然领悟了什么一样。

凯斯用双手狠狠地揉了揉他的脸，突然向我扑过来，把我扑倒在床上并且吻了我，当我反应过来时已经躺在床上了。  
凯斯不停地抚摸着我的身体，嘴唇紧紧贴着我的，将身体重叠在一起。

“这都是些什么傻事啊！”

虽然不知道是怎么回事，但凯斯并没有刻意说明，而是再次与我唇舌交缠在一起。当漫长而深邃的接吻停顿片刻时，我开口说话了:  
“我们都是彼此第一个男人。”

顿时，凯斯停下来了。我也不知道为什么表情突然变得僵硬了。  
凯斯连忙吻了我。

“不不，别误会，只是接吻而已，也就那一个，在很久以前。”  
他继续坦白地说，  
“哎，我的天啊！”  
“我以为是女人，早知道他是男人，我就不会碰他了。”  
“我的男人也只有你，真的。”

对突然想起来的记忆，我迟疑了一会，但是误解了我那种反应的凯斯很快解释了。他说:  
“我现在想起来还恨得牙痒，竟然被他给骗了。”

他好像真的在生气，脸色变得很难看。我犹豫不定地问:  
“那……你是喜欢他的脸吗？”

我也跟你说过那样的话。凯斯突然想到，他发出了强烈的嘘声:  
“我想不起那家伙的长相了。”

“原来是这样……”  
我小声回答，根本就没有发火的力气。突然觉得我的脸真的是这个男人的取向，所以忍不住笑了出来。

“怎么了?”凯斯皱起眉头问道。

然后又重新贴上了我柔软的嘴唇，此时正与他接吻的我意识到自己错过了说出真相的时机。

我只是没说，并不是说假话。我这么安慰自己。

再加上，如果当时的凯斯知道与自己就是我，似乎会受到很大的打击。为了凯斯，这件事还是保密吧，我不想把我的alpha搞成心脏麻痹。

下定决心后，凯斯摸着我刻有标记的耳朵问道:  
“怎么了?”

我笑着摇了摇头。  
“哦，没什么。”

略微的笑声渗进了耳朵里。然而这次并没有什么特别的想法，只是把精神集中在接吻上。凯斯突然问道:  
“那这些都是怎么买的?你又没有经验。”

凯斯好像看到了放在抽屉里的各种情趣道具。凯为了防止斯生气，我只能撒了个谎:  
“我在网上查到了。”

我甜蜜地低着头小声对他说。  
“如果我再和别人接吻，你就杀了我吧。”

基斯停顿了一下，笑着吻了我。  
“对我的omega?”

我也笑着轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
“在那之前也要吻着我。”

“是吗?”  
凯斯露出了美妙的微笑，他的意图很明显地显示在脸上。  
“那我们试试那些东西吧？”

我吓了一跳:“…现在?”

凯斯看着面如土色的我放声大笑。  
“要不还是，下次吧。”

嘴唇再次重叠，美妙的夜晚才刚刚开始。我终于开心地抱着他，下定决心等明天天一亮就要把那些可怕的东西扔掉。


End file.
